IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters International TPB
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters International is a trade paperback collection published on June 29, 2016. It features the regular covers as chapter pages at the beginning of each issue and selected images as book ends for each issue. The trade collection was also released as a library binding book by Turtleback Books. This trade paperback collects: *Ghostbusters International Issue #1 *Ghostbusters International Issue #2 *Ghostbusters International Issue #3 *Ghostbusters International Issue #4 *Ghostbusters International Issue #5 Description Art from Issue #1-5 are reused several times for this trade collection: *The front cover reuses the regular cover of Issue #1 *Page 1 reuses the Issue #1 Subscription Cover *Page 2 to 3 reuses various images for each person credited **The image with Dan Schoening's credit is Jean l'Ecorcheur from Issue #5 page 10 panel 2 ***This image is also used in each issue book end in the background. **The image with Ron Estevez' credit is the Werecat Ghost from Issue #1 page 6 panel 1 **The image with Justin Eisinger and Alonzo Simon's credit is a Venetian mask from Issue #2 page 15 panel 3 **The image with Ted Adams' credit is the Plague Doctor Ghost from Issue #3 page 10 panel 2 **The image with Erik Burnham's credit is one of the Unknown Soldier Ghosts from Issue #4 page 6 panel 3 ***This image is also used in each issue book end in the background. **The image with Dan Schoening's credit is one of the Olympia Restaurant Ghosts from Issue #4 page 10 panel 2 **The image with Luis Delgado's credit is the David from Issue #4 page 11 panel 1 ***This image is also used in each issue book end in the background. **The image with Neil Uyetake's credit is one of the Unknown Soldier Ghosts from Issue #4 page 8 panel 3 ***This image is also used in each issue book end in the background. **The image with Tom Waltz is Jean l'Ecorcheur from Issue #5 page 9 panel 1 ***This image is also used in each issue book end in the background. *Page 6 reuses the Issue #1 Regular Cover *Page 27 reuses one of the Ghost Priests from Issue #1 page 7 panel 2 *Page 28 reuses the Issue #2 Regular Cover *Page 49 reuses the image of the Venetian Shop Ghost from Issue #2 page 15 panel 4 *Page 50 reuses the Issue #3 Regular Cover *Page 71 reuses an image of a transmogrified Unknown Soldier Ghost in Issue #3 page 16 panel 1 *Page 72 reuses the Issue #4 Regular Cover *Page 93 reuses the animated Mona Lisa on the Issue #5 Regular Cover *Page 94 reuses the Issue #5 Regular Cover *Page 115 reuses the standard Haunted America Case Files folder *Page 116-125 are the five Haunted America files from Issues #1 to #5 *Page 126-127 is the Reader's Guide *Page 128 reuses the Issue #1 Subscription Cover. *The back cover uses parts of the Issue #1, #2, #3, #4, and #5 Regular Covers. Differences from the issues: *The What Came Before! and staff social media pages are omitted. Development On August 12, 2015, Erik Burnham hinted IDW is considering going to five issues per trade paperback. If it happens, he would start capping story arcs at five instead of four issues or, at most, where an arc would have a mid-point break. Sales and pre-orders are and always be a factor. Burnhamania Tumblr 8/12/15 Trivia *The Diamond order code is APR160495 *This is the first trade paperback to collect five issues. Prior, they only collected up to four. Reprinting by other Publishers *Ghostbusters related library binding books by Turtleback Books References See Also *Volume 1 *Volume 2 *Volume 3 *Volume 4 *Volume 5 *Volume 6 *Volume 7 *Volume 8 *Volume 9 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters: Get Real Gallery GhostbustersInternationalTPBFrontCoverSolicit.jpg|Front Cover from March solicit of General IDW version GhostbustersInternationalTPBFrontCover.jpg|Cover of General IDW version GhostbustersInternationalTPBBackCover.jpg|Back Cover of General IDW version GhostbustersInternationalALibraryBindingBookByTurtlebackBooksSc01.jpg|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Turtleback Books Category:IDW Content Collections